Des jours et des nuits
by Kaelyan
Summary: Avant d'être des agents, ils étaient des hommes et des femmes, avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts, leurs joies et leur peines. Et entre deux grosses affaires, ils essayent de profiter des uns et des autres, en éloignant les mauvais souvenirs et en en créant d'autres, des beaux. [Recueil d'OS - Nuits du FoF - Genres et ratings précisés à chaque chapitre]


**Bonjour !**

 **Ce recueil d'OS est écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF. Le but est simple.**

 **Un thème donné toutes les heures.** **8 thèmes.** **Démarrage à 21h00 (fin à 05h00).**

 **Si vous souhaitez plus de détails, contactez-moi par MP ou cliquez sur le lien du FoF sur mon profil ! Nous serons ravis de discuter avec vous !**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer : je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « NCIS » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : K**_

 _ **Genre : romance**_

 _ **Personnages : Leroy Jethro GIBBS ; ****Abigail SCIUTO**_

 **.**

 ** _Date :_ _samedi 6 janvier 2018_**

 ** _Thème 5 (01h00) :_ _base_**

 ** _Durée d'écriture_ _:_ _55 min_**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **UNE HISTOIRE DE SUPPORT**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Gibbs papillonna des paupières et releva un peu la tête, regardant autour de lui. Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres. Il se rappela la remarque de Jenny qui lui était revenu en mémoire quelques heures plus tôt.

 _Sans toi, il n'y aurait pas d'équipe, Jethro. C'est grâce à toi que les uns supportent les autres et que tout ne nous explose pas à la figure. Tu en es la base._

À l'époque, il avait eu envie de lui répondre :

 _Et ma base à moi ? Où vais-je la trouver ? Je ne vais pas me tenir miraculeusement au-dessus du vide durant longtemps._

 _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Autour de lui s'étalait un champ de bataille. La veille... et le matin même, très tôt, ils avaient fêté le passage à la nouvelle année, tous ensembles.

Il y avait eu une urgence, comme souvent, et s'ils avaient réussit à classer l'affaire avant la fin de la journée, la neige les avait empêché de prendre voiture, train et avion pour rejoindre leurs familles ou leurs amis. Alors ils avaient fait avec les amis qu'ils avaient sous le coude, c'est-à-dire eux-mêmes.

Jimmy, Ziva et lui étaient parti dévaliser les distributeurs de chips et autres trucs dégueu mais salés, parce qu'on ne commençait pas un repas avec du sucré, merci bien, DiNozzo et Abby étaient partis en quête d'alcool, McGee et Ducky quant à eux revenaient tout juste après être partis à la recherche de décorations festives – probablement en arracher de-ci de-là pour en garnir leur _salle des fêtes_.

Abby avait décidé d'organiser la soirée dans son labo. Il avait fallu la calmer lorsqu'elle avait proposer de distiller elle-même de l'alcool, mais ils n'avaient pas pu l'empêcher de prendre la direction des opérations et elle avait mené son monde à la baguette, jusqu'au moment où il n'avait plus manqué qu'à manger et à boire et où elle avait décidé que les plus fiables en beuverie étaient Tony et elle.

Personne n'avait tenté de contester ce point, il était des plus véridique.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés une demi-heure plus tard et avaient commencé à festoyer.

Seul problème, il y avait beaucoup plus à boire qu'à manger. Pas assez pour éponger l'alcool en tout cas.

Et Jethro s'était retrouvé affalé dans un des fauteuils ultra confortables de l'analyste, en train de penser à tout et à rien, le regard plongé dans le fond de son verre de... de... d'alcool, lorsqu'une forme gloussante s'était affalée sur ses genoux.

« Eh ben Gibbs ! Tout va bien ? T'es bourré ? » avait ricané la jeune femme.

« Moins que toi, sans aucun doute, » avait-il rétorqué, amusé.

Elle avait encore gloussé et s'était laissé aller contre lui. Parce qu'elle était à deux doigts de tomber, il avait enroulé instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle.

« Oooh, tu te décides enfin à être entreprenant ? » avait-elle raillé en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Il s'était reculé autant qu'il avait pu sans la lâcher. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était capable de se laisser tomber et se faire mal pour être certaine qu'il continue à la tenir.

« Abby, s'il te plait, » avait-il soupiré.

D'un coup, elle avait arrêté de glousser et avait reprit son sérieux. Pire, son regard s'était fait glacial. Elle s'était redressée et il l'avait lâchée immédiatement en pensant qu'elle avait retrouvé assez de raison pour prendre des distances, mais elle s'était contenté de passer ses jambes de chaque côté de lui et de se rasseoir sur ses cuisses.

« J'en ai marre, Jethro, » avait-elle sifflé entre ses dents, dans une attitude colérique qu'elle n'avait _jamais_ eu avec lui. « J'ai accepté tes arguments il y a treize ans. Maintenant, j'ai treize ans de plus, et rien n'a changé de mon côté. Et du tien ? »

Elle s'était figée, là, la mâchoire contractée, les épaules raides, les poings serrés, et le regard incendiaire. Il n'y avait plus eu trace de la gentille et arrangeante Abby. Il n'y avait eu que ce qu'elle avait très au fond d'elle et qui lui faisant parfois peur. L'analyste était – avait toujours été, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne – une tête de pioche, au moins autant que lui, et s'il l'avait vu s'énervé, c'était toujours dans le même sens que lui, contre les mêmes personnes.

Et pour la première fois, il s'était retrouvée avec cette colère tournée contre lui. Il avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de déglutir.

« Abby... »

« Non. Je _veux_ une réponse. J'en ai marre, je te l'ai dis. Et quand j'en ai marre, je peux aller très loin. »

« Les autres... » avait-il tenté en regardant autour de lui.

« Je les ai drogués, » avait-elle lâché et il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

Il avait voulu se lever pour aller vérifier qu'ils allaient bien, mais elle lui avait lancé un regard débordant de mépris cette fois, et _ça_ lui avait fait mal, assez pour renoncer à son idée en tout cas, et il était plutôt résistant à la douleur mentale.

« Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais joué avec leurs vies, ou même leurs santés ? » avait-elle demandé, la voix vibrante d'il ne savait quoi.

De la douleur, avait-il réalisé. Il l'avait blessé en supposant qu'elle avait pu mettre en dangers les autres membres de leur équipe.

« Je... je suis désolé, bien évidemment que je ne le pense pas, » avait-il murmuré. « J'ai juste été surpris. »

« Je m'en doute, » avait-elle admis de mauvaise grâce, mais la douleur avait disparue de ses magnifiques yeux verts. « Écoute, Jethro, je veux juste une réponse. S'il te plait, » avait-elle insisté en laissant le haut de son corps se pencher en avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse coller leurs fronts ensemble.

Cédant à il ne savait pas exactement quoi, il s'était appuyé lui-même contre l'analyste, et c'est à ce moment-là que la phrase de Jenny s'était rappelée à lui. Il avait compris soudain que sa _base_ à lui, c'était elle. Une jeune femme, une femme tout court, maintenant. Une femme qui l'attendait depuis treize ans. Qui ne l'attendrait pas indéfiniment.

« J'ai peur de gâcher ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui entre nous pour quelque chose dont on ne sait pas combien de temps ça durera, » avait-il finalement soufflé.

« C'est le jeu, et tu le sais. Si tu commences à penser ainsi, alors autant te suicider, parce que tu pourras dire la même chose de la moindre relation, familiale, amicale, amoureuse ou autre, » avait-elle assuré avec un sérieux qu'il ne lui avait que rarement vu.

Elle s'était redressée et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

« Et puis, je ne suis pas rousse, » avait-elle lâché en haussant les épaules.

Il avait éclaté de rire, avant d'oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui.

 _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Gibbs sentit son sourire s'agrandir alors que les souvenirs de la soirée défilaient. Abby était bien calée sur ses genoux et dormait du sommeil du juste. Tony, Tim, Jimmy et Ziva tenaient vaguement dans un canapé pour trois personnes et ronflaient joyeusement, tandis que Ducky dormait tranquillement dans l'autre fauteuil.

L'analyste bougea un peu, soupirant de bien être, avant de replonger dans le sommeil. ses cheveux chatouillèrent la joue de Jethro, qui les regarda.

Non, elle n'était pas rousse.

Elle était Abby.

Elle était sa base.

 _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

* * *

 **Je suis motivée pour les choses mignonnes, cette nuit, j'ai l'impression.**

 **C'est la première fois que j'écris sur NCIS je crois (oui, je suis trop crevée pour savoir ce que j'ai publié sur le site ou ce j'ai écris mais laissé caché dans un dossier obscur de mon ordi... Mais le seul pairing qui m'a jamais parlé c'est celui-là. Au temps pour la relation père-fille, certes. Mais en même temps, ça doit faire 8 ans que je n'ai pas regardé un épisode. D'ailleurs, je ne me suis pas mouillée au niveau chronologie, c'est super flou et tout pour que les puristes ne me disent pas que j'ai saccagé la timeline de la série ^^**


End file.
